


Not An Everyday Occurrence

by AceOnIce



Series: Autistic Alec AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Suicide Attempt, Pre-Slash, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Swearing, like once but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec likes watching the cars go by. Especially when a beautiful stranger's car dies in front of his house.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Autistic Alec AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625467
Comments: 40
Kudos: 494
Collections: Autistic Alec Lightwood, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Not An Everyday Occurrence

Every evening at exactly 6 o'clock Alexander Lightwood sits on the stoop in front of his house and watches the cars go by. There's usually not many given that rush hour has ended and the normal quiet nature of his street. But he likes that. Too many cars means lots of noise and color and smells. This, watching the occasional car crawl by, is much better. 

Alec is supposed to use the time for contemplation. His therapist says he needs to do it so he can stay in the present. He's not sure he believes her, but he promised Isabelle he would try and he likes to think about the people in the cars that go by. He wonders where they're going and why.

Today is different. A dark blue car has just crept to a stop almost directly in front of Alec's house. He stares as the most beautiful man he's ever seen steps out and kicks the tire. "No, no, you stupid piece of junk!"

Alec wonders at the man's decision to yell at his car. He doesn't think it will help whatever the problem is. But he likes watching the man- even if he acts irrational. Most people act irrationally usually. Alec has gotten used to it.

The man takes out a cellphone, looks at it, and puts it back in his pocket. Even Alec, with his terrible understanding of fashion, can tell that this man's fashion sense is odd. He's wearing a gold sequined jacket that matches the streaks in his hair. He's also wearing eyeliner that Alec can make out even from the distance between them. Alec has never seen a man wear makeup before and he suddenly wonders why more men don't wear it. 

The stranger suddenly yells up at the sky. "Fuck you too!"

Alec worries his neighbors might call the cops if the man keeps cursing at top volume so he decides to intervene. He also really wants an excuse to talk to the man. He walks to the end of his drive. "Are you okay?"

The man jolts and spins towards him, a hand flying over his heart. "Where did you come from?" 

Alec points towards his house. The man is even prettier up close, the glitter around his eyes accentuating their golden brown color. Everything about the man is golden- like he's a mini sun. 

"Ah I see. I didn't realize there was anyone else out here. I apologize for my behavior. It's just, I think I've had the worst day of my life."

Alec glances at the car. It's just as shiny as the man. Shiny and new. "What happened to your car?"

Magnus sighs and his whole body kind of deflates. "I ran out of gas. I'm still new to the neighborhood and I couldn't find a gas station and my phone died, just to spite me, so I couldn't look it up."

"There's a gas station two miles that way," Alec points down to his left. 

"Could I trouble you for a ride so I can buy some gas?"

"I can't drive." He doesn't mention that he had a tendency to close his eyes when he tried driving. Jace had told him people would find it that odd. Alec knew people already found him odd so he didn't see what the difference was, but he tried to heed the advice.

The man nods. "I guess I'll walk."

"I can call my sister," Alec realizes before the man can turn away. "She can drive you."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to bother her."

"It's fine. She's always telling me to call her more and ask for help more often. She only lives a few miles away."

"In that case, I'd very much appreciate the help." The man smiles and Alec knows his heart doesn't actually skip, but it does speed up. He doesn't know how to handle that so he takes out his phone and calls Isabelle. She answers on the first ring. 

"Alec? Is everything alright?"

"Of course. Could you come over? This guy..." He trails off, looking at the man in question, "What's your name?"

"Oh, right, introductions. Magnus Bane." He holds out his hand and Alec shakes it with the hand not holding the phone. He doesn't really like touching people, but it's only for a moment and Magnus has warm hands so he thinks it's kind of okay.

"Magnus ran out of gas and he needs a ride to the gas station," he tells Isabelle.

"Who is Magnus?"

"The guy whose car ran out of gas. He's stranded in front of my house."

He hears the sound of an engine starting over the phone. "Okay, don't let him inside, alright? In fact maybe you go inside and leave him outside."

"It's alright Isabelle."

"I'll be there in like five minutes."

Alec hangs up and puts his phone away. "She'll be here soon."

"Thank you so much." Magnus sinks down to sit on the curb. Alec hesitantly sits next to him and Magnus looks over. "What is your name?"

"Alexander Lightwood, but most people call me Alec."

"Well, Alexander- is it okay if I call you that?"

Normally Alec hates the sound of his full name, but Magnus has a nice voice and the way the word curls off his tongue sounds like wind-chimes on a warm day. Alec nods.

"Thank you for your help. I'm clearly in desperate need of it."

"Why are you having a bad day?" Alec remembers when someone complains about something you should follow up to show that you care. He does care. He wants to know everything about the mysterious and handsome man in front of him.

Magnus raises his eyebrows and Alec wonders if he said something wrong. But then the small smile comes back. "Well, I overslept this morning because my alarm didn't go off so I was late to work which meant having no time to stop for gas or coffee. Work was especially stressful today, perhaps in part due to the lack of coffee. I had to do my makeup in the men's restroom which is, frankly, disgusting. By the time I left work I was just looking forward to a relaxing night on my couch, watching RuPaul's Drag Race with my cat. I forgot that I needed gas until I turned into the neighborhood and then I drove around aimlessly until, well," Magnus waves in the direction of his car. "It's been a long day."

Alec nods in consideration. When his alarm doesn't go off- which is rare now because he sets one on his actual alarm clock and one on his phone- it throws off his whole routine and ruins everything. "You have a cat?"

"The Chairman."

"The Chairman?" Alec echos.

Magnus has a soft laugh that Alec likes right away. "My cat's name. Chairman Meow. I usually just call him The Chairman."

"That's an odd name for a cat." Or for anyone. Or anything.

"I know." Magnus leans back on the curb, stretching his legs in front of him. Alec notices even his shoes have threads of gold laced through them. "I apologize for unloading on you. I'm normally much more charming. Especially with handsome guys."

Alec thinks that's a flirtation. He pulls his knees to his chest and places his chin on top. He watches an old silver truck drive around Magnus' car. "I think you're still charming."

"Thank you darling. Now, you listened to me vent, I think it's only fair I return the favor. Anything you want to complain about?"

Alec shrugs around where he's hugging his knees. "Not really. Nothing today went _wrong._ It was a normal day. Until your car ran out of gas. I sit out here every night, but I've never seen someone yell at their car and then at the sky."

Alec hears Magnus groan and when he looks over the man has his face in his hands. "I've made a horrible first impression, haven't I?"

"It's alright. I always make a bad first impression." Most people didn't understand or enjoy Alec's particular brands of conversation or humor or, well, anything.

"I find that difficult to believe, I think you've been wonderful."

A familiar red car pulls into Alec's driveway. His sister steps out, her hair done in a fancy braid. "Alec!"

Alec stands up. "Izzy." He lets her hug him because she likes it. She's one of the only people he lets touch him. Most people have a bad touch. 

When she pulls back she looks at Magnus. "This is the guy who ran out of gas?"

Magnus has stood up at some point. He smiles again, but it's off this time. It doesn't seem genuine. Alec wishes he knew why. He misses the real smile. "Guilty as charged. I'm sorry to bother you and your brother."

"You didn't bother me," Alec tells him, earning a hint of that real smile again.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the gas station," Isabelle nods her head at her car. "Alec, are you coming?"

Alec wants to keep talking to Magnus, but his general dislike of riding in cars makes him shake his head. Besides, his routine has already been disrupted. He wants to watch more of the cars. 

"Okay, we'll be right back."

Alec watches them drive away before sitting back down on his stoop. He still has about twenty minutes before he needs to make dinner. He hopes he'll have more time to talk to Magnus before he leaves. He goes back to watching the cars until Isabelle returns. Magnus gets out first, holding a canister of gasoline. While Magnus goes to his car and starts carefully pouring the gas, Isabelle joins Alec in front of his house. "He seems nice enough."

"He is nice." Alec has only spent about eight minutes with Magnus, but he thinks he knows the other man is nice.

"You like him?" When Alec nods, Isabelle smiles. "Do you want me to start dinner while you talk to him?"

"It's too early and you're a horrible cook. You can go home though."

Isabelle pouts. Alec hopes he didn't actually upset her. "Fine, fine, but only because there's a cute boy involved. Call me when he leaves okay?"

"Okay." Alec lets her hug him again and then he goes back to the curb where Magnus is still pouring gas. Isabelle's car pulls out of the driveway. 

"Your sister is very protective of you," Magnus notes, emptying the canister and setting it at his feet.

Alec remember when he used to be the protector. "Yeah, she worries about me ever since I tried to kill myself when I was nineteen." Magnus jolts, his eyes going wide. Alec tenses. He forgot suicide was an inappropriate topic for most conversations, even though he'd survived. "I'm okay now. She made me go to a therapist. The medication helps too."

"I'm glad to hear that." Magnus' voice is softer now, but Alec wonders if he's made him uncomfortable. That would be very on brand for him. The setting sun illuminates Magnus' face and his bronze skin shines brightly, reflecting the golden light. Alec forgets what they were talking about.

"You're beautiful."

The smile returns. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Alec frowns, because _no_ , "Flattery is insincere compliments to further one's own interests. I wasn't attempting to flatter you."

"Oh? I didn't mean to imply that you weren't being sincere."

"I've never been insincere," Alec admits. "I'm not good at lying. I only said you're beautiful because you are."

He likes seeing Magnus' smile grow. "I'm glad I met you Alexander. It's turned my entire day around. If it's not too forward, may I give you my phone number?"

Alec digs his phone out of his pocket. He hits 'create a new contact' and hands over his phone. He's trying to contain his sudden excitement, tapping his fingers in a repetitive pattern on his leg. When that's not enough he gently rolls back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

Magnus returns his phone and looks at his car. "I should probably get home and feed my cat before he decides to destroy my furniture. But I'd love to talk to you again. Call or text me? I'll charge my phone."

"Okay."

Alec stays on the curb as Magnus gets in his car, waves, and drives off. Alec waves back a little too late, but he's too excited to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing fanfic when I'm sad~  
> Sorry there's like very little plot.


End file.
